For what reason? For You
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Nadie sabe el por qué lo hizo, nadie sabe la razón. Pero, de ahora en adelante solo queda el vivir a pesar de todo.
1. Adiós

Hoy era un día peculiar.

Las nubes no dejaban que ni un rayo de sol pasara y en su lugar, tenues tonalidades grises inundaban hasta donde podía llegar la vista, aparte del gris también había mancha negras, las cuales se diluían entre el gris.

Daba la impresión de ser ceniza que se negaba a caer de lo más alto.

En cambio, otro tipo de gotas caían junto con leves lamentos y sollozos, junto con el un ataúd estaba siendo transportado, aquellos que lo llevaban daban pisadas marcando un ritmo seco.

Ante el ataúd le seguía un grupo de personas, conformada en su mayoría por unos pocos adultos y unos tres niños. Mas alejado de este grupo le seguía el ritmo otra persona que se negaba a formar parte.

Aquel que solo se quedaba atrás sólo observaba, en su mirada se denotaba desconcierto e incredulidad, pero por, sobre todo, una molestia que días atrás se negaba a dejarlo.

Tardaron en llegar a su destino, en él ya había una pequeña multitud de personas reunidas aguardando cerca de unas sillas, esperando a la llegada de aquella caja marrón. Al llegar quienes transportaba aquel ataúd lentamente lo depositaron en una pequeña plataforma.

Habiendo cumplida su labor, quienes siguieron su recorrido tomaron asiento lo más cerca posible del ataúd, quienes se sentaron cerca fue una familia que con ellos llevaban a un niño de lo más peculiar.

Había una silla que quedó vacía, aquel lugar le correspondía a quien se negaba ser partícipe de esta ceremonia de despedida. Esa silla le correspondía ser usada a aquel ser que aun habiendo llegado a su destino seguía en la lejanía.

Sin importar que, de las miradas de desaprobación y de miradas llenas de reproche él seguía en la lejanía.

Si, así era él, así era Kanda quien desde lejos solo observaba con suma molestia aquel acto de despedida.

Pasaron los minutos y el sacerdote quien hizo acto de presencia recitaba aquellas palabras de despedida de un ser amado y querido. Todos escuchaba, algunos intentaban contener las lágrimas y solo dos tenían una mirada de desconcierto y duda.

Quienes no entienden la situación eran los únicos niños del lugar quienes en brazos de los dos adultos y siendo los que estaban más cerca del ataúd intentaban procesar la información. El más grande, de cabellera de un llameante claro que recordaban al crepúsculo del amanecer miraba atentamente al ataúd que decorado estaba de flores blancas. Aquel niño permanecía en brazos de una mujer de facciones asiáticas quién lo único que podía hacer era solo sostener a aquella criatura dejada, se notaba en su mirada impotencia y dolor.

Por otro lado, el otro niño era una pequeña quien miraba su alrededor, no comprendía el porqué de los sucesos actuales, miraba de persona a persona y se preguntaba el por qué todos venían vestidos en tonos oscuros, posaba su mirada en quienes eran sus padres, su madre quien cargando al niño de cabellera crepuscular podía ver aquel atuendo que se repetía en ese momento, con un vestido siendo cubierto por un saco. Miro al niño quien solo traía un traje negro, para luego posar su mirada en quien era su padre quien la cargaba en brazos, su padre compartía el mismo conjunto y diseño que su compañero de edad.

Busco en la mirada de su padre respuesta alguna, pero este solo miraba hacia el ataúd, sin conseguir nada volvió a mirar a sus alrededores hasta posar su mirada en Kanda, buscaba en él la respuesta que en esos momentos su padre ni su madre le podían dar, mientras que Kanda, al ver sus ojos color lavanda solo pudo expresar molestia que de poco o nada aterro a aquella niña.

Mantuvieron contacto visual hasta que los brazos en los que estaba aquella niña la cambiaron de lado, y ahora quienes hacían contacto visual eran Allen y Kanda.

Allen le devolvió aquella mirada que Kanda le dedicó a su hija, solo que estaba más que expresar molestia expresa más que nada desaprobación. Poco mantuvieron el contacto ya que el primero en romper la mirada fue Allen quien depositó sus ojos en su esposa Lenalee y al niño. Ella al sentir su mirada le mira y sin decir nada ambos se toman de las manos y afianzan más el abrazo que le dedicaban a los niños.

Kanda al ver esto sintió una molestia emerger más del él, aquella molestia que sin explicación le llevaba atosigando días, semanas o pocos meses atrás. Él ya lo único que quería hacer era largarse de ese lugar y dejar toda esa farsa atrás.

Molesto miro hacia arriba, las nubes daban un clima frío y húmedo, pero ninguna gota de lluvia se veía próxima a hacer acto de presencia. No sabía decir si era de día, tarde o ya estaba anocheciendo, había perdido el sentido de percepción tiempo atrás y solo se dedicaba a mirar y solo mirar.

Aquella ceremonia continuó sin miramientos, sin complicación alguna, el tras pasar de los minutos solo molestaba más y más a Kanda quien de manera curiosa no podía alejar dos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Kanda siempre había creído que este día nunca llegaría, él siempre pensaba que aquel que ahora reposaba en aquel ataúd solo desaparecería sin más, sin decir nada y sin mantener contacto alguno. Qué lo más seguro es que pasado un tiempo, volvería a aparecer solo para meterlo en un problema y que luego se volvería a marchar dejándolo a él aquel problema que solo dios sabrá de que hubiera sido.

Así era ese desgraciado, poniendo una cara amigable para todo el mundo y nunca dejando ver nada de lo que piensa, antes de llegar a esta situación bien se había cumplido parte de lo que pensaba.

Aquella persona tiempo atrás había desaparecido

¿A dónde se había ido?

Solo sus allegados sabían dónde estaba.

¿Por qué se había ido?

Ahora solo la muerte lo sabe, nadie sabe cuál fue la razón y sólo mantenía contacto de manera leve con muy pocas personas.

– "Yuu, tengo al que decirte" – se escuchó un leve susurro, un susurro que solo el nombrado pudo escuchar.

Molesto giro los ojos de vuelta a la tumba la cual ahora estaba llena de más flores, las cuales fueron depositadas por los presentes. Ya habían pasado todos menos él, había ignorado completamente el momento que inicio este acto.

A sabiendas de lo que pasaría si no hacía nada obligó a su cuerpo a moverse, con movimientos pesados se acercó a un florero donde solo reposaba una única flor blanca, una flor blanca que en contra de todo pronóstico era la más bella y blanca, a diferencia de las que reposaban por encima del ataúd esta sobre salía más que los Gladiolos, las Rosas Rojas, los pocos Claveles.

El solo verla acrecentaba más esa molestia que ahora sentía en la garganta, era como si esa flor se hubiera mantenido oculta en el florero que ante lleno de flores ahora reposaba que solo una persona la recogiera.

Ya habían pasado pocos segundos y leves murmullos hacían acto de presencia, en cambio Kanda solo miraba con fastidio aquella flor y nada más. Antes que pasara algo Kanda al fin había logrado reunir la fuerzas para concretar la acción.

Con poca delicadeza la agarro y tratando de contener las fuerzas para no destrozar el tallo se acercó al ataúd y la depositó, sin decir nada, con movimientos bruscos y quedándose completamente estático.

Se había quedado congelado, y sin decir nada pasó su mirada del ataúd a la lápida la cual esperaba a que esta ceremonia terminase.

Una lápida que sin mucho que relucir solo decía lo siguiente:

"Aquí yace Lavi Bookman"

* * *

 **EdCa: Bueno, solo dire esto. No esperen mucho que continúe de rápido con los escritos que tengo.**

 **Si se lo preguntan, esta idea salió tras escribir lo que fue el Drabbler Iceberg el cual este fic es su continuación, deseen me suerte por a ver que sale.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir bien espero sus quejas o lo que sea que caiga, así que y teniendo tiempo sin decirlo: AAAAAASSTAAAAAAAA LAAAAAA OOOOTRAAAAAAAAA.**


	2. Siguiendo una sinfonía

El sonido de la lluvia se hizo presente.

Cada gota caía con una fuerza distinta, una tras otra impacta con distinta fuerza, pero mantenía un rito. Por mas discrepancia en la fuerza de impacto el ritmo de la lluvia calaba en el fondo del corazón de quien estuviera en medio.

Pero para Kanda esta hermosa serenata dada por la lluvia, para él solo era ruido sin sentido, a pesar de que días como estos podría pasar horas y horas mirando hacia fuera de venta y ver el como la lluvia caía devuelta al suelo, ver como vuelve ascender al cielo y repetir proceso.

Una y otra vez.

A pesar de eso, el solo miraba y ya. No encontraba el atractivo o el sentimiento que muchos presumen sentir.

Para él solo era algo más que le molesta.

Aun justo ahora le era irritante conducir de regreso a su departamento con este ruido de fondo.

Con las gotas impactando en el techo de su McLaren solo podía mantener el seño fruncido. Aun a kilómetros del lo que fue el entierro de su amigo, lejos de lo que el consideraba una farsa seguia molesto.

Mirando al frente, poniendo suma atención al camino que era oculto por la lluvia que parecía no tener fin, intentaba perderse en la inmensa oscuridad del paisaje.

No sabia en que momento la penumbra había cubierto todo a su alrededor como cual manto, no sabía en que momento aquella lluvia que momentos atrás era una simple llovizna paso a ser lo mas cercano a un vendaval.

Pero más importante, en que momento se había perdido en la oscuridad de la carretera. Ni el mismo lo sabe, solo quería alejarse lo más posible del cementerio.

Aún mantiene el recuerdo presente del entierro, ver como de a poco descendía el ataúd, como los encargados del entierro con sus palas recogían y tiraban la tierra en aquél hueco, aun para esta simple acción Kanda podría jurar escuchar un ritmo marcado, lo escuchaba en todo.

El descenso, la sacudida, hasta el libro del sacerdote cerrándose, marcando así el fin de aquella despedida. Hasta en esa acción se mantenía un ritmo que para él le resultaba irritante y grotesco.

Como si siguiera algo ya predeterminado.

– Que irritante – chasqueando la lengua, intenta ya no pensar más en el tema pero le era imposible.

Todo se mantenía en su mente como una vil fotografía panorámica.

No quería, no lo deseaba pero aun así recordaba los últimos momentos del funeral.

Recordaba claramente como todos los presentes los cuales fueron más de los que el pensaba, todos y cada uno con mirada triste y dolida le daban el ultimo adiós a ese desgraciado.

Al finalizar el entierro, uno a uno se fueron retirando. El primero en irse fue el sacerdote seguido de unas pocas personas, le siguieron con paso lento unos pocos, hasta que solo quedaron unas pocas personas.

El ya sabía quienes eran los que se iban a quedar hasta el final, era de esperarse.

Veía a esa familia conformada de esa pareja irritante y su hija, junto a ellos estaba ese niño de cabellera crepuscular.

De todos los presentes, eran los que mas lamentaba la despedida de ese conejo, sosteniendo a ese niño cerca de ellos y de decir sus últimas oraciones. Sin más se prepararon para ir, como bien pudieron se llevaron a los niños. Allen cargaba a su hija mientras que Lenalee llevaba de la mano al niño.

Kanda, sin decir nada comenzó a caminar también hacía la salida, manteniendo distancia de aquella familia que, al momento que se retiraban, los intercepto un hombre vestido de traje, era el único de todos los presentes que, aún compartiendo el mismo tono de vestimenta que corresponde al momento , el conjunto que usaba era distinto.

Solo lo vio por un momento, pero eso solo bastó para que el también le viera.

El verlo le dio una mala sensación, algo le decía que lo volvería a ver muy pronto, mas de lo que le gustaría desear.

Agitó la cabeza, quería borrar de su mente aquella escena. Pero por mas que lo negará no podía, seguía persistente.

\- Que molesto! - volviendo a chasquear la lengua enfatiza mas la mirada al frente.

El camino parecía que había desaparecido ante tanta lluvia, sabía que estaba perdido, pero no tanto como el esperaba o desearía estarlo.

No sabia en que momento se había metido tan profundo en la carretera que conecta el bosque, aun a oscuras a su alrededor, podía distinguir los árboles frondosos.

Quien estuviera en su posición, conduciendo con este clima se pondría alterado, pero Kanda no sentía nerviosismo, no sentía miedo. Aun en su situación el sentimiento de molestia e irritación seguía más que presente.

Sabía que tenía que bajar la velocidad, sabía que las llantas no eran para este clima. Pero su pie del acelerador no se movía, es más, parecía que ganaba mas y más peso.

Nada le iba a detener. Nada...

– Hola Yuu!...

* * *

 **EdCa: y bueno, esto es lo que logré escribir, tenía planeado otra cosa para la parte final pero creo que mejor lo dejo así, ya eso lo incorporo en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Bien que ya no tengo nada mas que decir y a ver si es que logro mantener esta inspiración me despidió.**

 **Y como siempre digo: AAAASSTAAAAA LAAAAA OOOOTRRAAAAAA**


End file.
